The Mason's: Johanna's Story
by CrazyAwesomeEamm
Summary: Johanna Mason is a sarcastic, dangerous, confusing girl who we never really got to know. We never got to know what happened before her games. Or what happened to her after the war. So here's her story. The story of the girl, who never gave up the fight.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Johanna

You know that feeling you'd get, when you were a little kid, your outside playing, it's hot but your so caught up in playing you don't really care and then you go in the shade, were the darkness consumes you, it's cool, you're tired and you don't want to leave, but the sun goes away eventually, and then there's no turning back from the darkness, it's everywhere, you can't escape. That's what it's like for me, or was like in my games, I was too caught up in everything, then when it was over, everything came at me at once, and I'm lost in the darkness. I'm Johanna mason and this is my story, my life, my family, and my darkness.

So young when the pain had begun,

Now forever afraid of being loved. (1)

I was three when the accident happened, I lost everything then, I just didn't know it yet.

It was a week before my fourth birthday, my mother was taking me to the capitol, so I could pick out a birthday present. We weren't poor, like some of the other districts, and people of district 7. If anything we were rich. I was bullied because of it too. So my parents spoiled me, to make me feel better, to let me know they cared. I was in the back seat of the car, and mom in the front. We were listening to music, well I was dancing. All of a sudden it started raining bombs. Everywhere, they would explode and I would cry.

"It's okay, shh it's going to be fine." My mother had said right before a bomb dropped in front of our car blowing up the first half of it, and my mom, I screamed in horror as I saw my mom's burning flesh, her skin melting away from her bones. The fire burning my lungs to where I could barely breathe, the smell of burnt flesh making me gag, and the cloud of smoke making me cough till I was puking. I had stayed awake long enough to see people taking my dead mom out of the car, and hear my dad's cries and screams. But the only problem was I didn't know she was dead, I was too little to know, that would be the last time I would see my mom in person. The last thing I remember before blacking out is the car radio still playing the song baby mine, a song my mother would sing to me at night, a song that I would never forget.

When I woke up they told me I was in district 4. I heard the doctors talking to someone about me being burnt up and unconscious, thinking I was dead. Luckily they checked. I had woken up in a hospital with bright white lights blinding me. A bunch of doctors would check up on me every day. One day a boy and lady came in. I heard the lady talking with one of the nurses.

"We like to come see the patients, ya know cheer em up"

"Okay go right ahead" the nurse said.

The little boy hides behind the woman's leg.

"Hello, I'm Mags, and this is my friends daughters, son" she laughs at my confused face. "Kind of confusing isn't it?" "Well come on, introduce yourself Hun." She says to the boy.

"I-I'm Finnick" he says.

"Johanna" I croak still trying to find my voice.

"How old are you?" he asks

"I'm 3, almost 4" I say showing him with my hands.

"I'm 7!" he says.

I smile, and he does to. We talk, and play awhile, until he has to leave. He comes for the rest of the week. We become best friends. After a couple of weeks they say I can go home, a lady takes me to the train station, but before I get on I ask.

"What about my momma?" The lady looks sad and nervous but she says calmly.

"She won't be home for a while." I frown and step in the train. I don't really remember much of the train ride because I slept most of the way there.

Some of these things I've been told, but most I remember. Like I remember waking up and my 'uncle' blight being there to pick me up. He's not my real uncle but we call him that, he's also our neighbor. So yes we do live in the victors village and yes my dad is a victor. It took months for my dad to even come near me. It was hard, knowing your own dad doesn't want you around. But I rather that than the drinking and hitting. Every day I had a new bruise, and every day I cried. It got so bad my aunt and uncle had to take me away from him. So I live with them now. They hire a psychiatrist when I wouldn't talk to anyone besides my best friend Sam. He could only come over when his parents where gone, so I didn't talk much.

"Now. Jo, may I call you Jo?" I nod even though I only like my friends calling me by that name.

"Okay, Jo do you remember anything before the crash?" he asks I nod.

"You do? Good, can you tell me?"

"There was a song." I say hugging my teddy bear.

"A song? Okay good, can you sing it for me?" I nod again. "Okay start whenever you ready"

"Baby mine, don't you cry, baby mine dry your eyes, rest your head close to my heart never to part, baby mine. Little one, when you play, don't you mind what say, let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear baby of mine. If they knew sweet little you, they'd end up loving you too, all those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for right to hold you. From your head down to your toes, you're not much goodness knows but you're so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine. "

"Very good Johanna, now I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I nod and he leaves. My aunt Bella and uncle Eathan come into my 'room.'

"So how'd it go today?" my aunt asks

"Fine" I respond playing with my teddy bear.

"Good, have you seen Sam today?" I shake my head.

"Oh, okay. Well dinners will be ready soon okay?" I nod my head and she walks out. I hate not talking to them. But I don't know what to say.

I have a little brother. He's the only one in my family I talk to. He's a year younger than me, so he's 3. Remember my birthday was a week after the crash, and his was a month later. I get up and get my doll, and sit back on my bed. I brush my dolls long blonde hair. I always wanted blonde hair, until I realized how pretty my aunt was, and she has brown hair, and Sammy has dark brown hair too, he also has golden brown eyes. I happen to have long dark brown hair, with a little bit of blonde from the sun. My eyes are a mixture of the colors, brown, gold, and green. Everyone tells me I have very pretty eyes and a gorgeous smile. But all I see is a normal girl. They also say I'm very mature for my age, I guess I am. Sometimes I think they're only being nice because of what happened. I don't see what the big deal is. I'm fine, and my mommy's coming back soon. That's what they tell me, but I know she's not coming back. It makes me wonder if I did something wrong. Why did she leave us? Why didn't she at least say goodbye? What did I do to upset her? All these questions are ringing through my head. I decide to go and eat something, I am kind of hungry. I walk out of my 'room' and make my way through the huge house and into the kitchen. When I walk in I'm greeted by the smell of fried chicken. Yummy! My favorite! I walk over to see my aunt making mashed potatoes, fried chicken, and… vegetables, YUCK! I hate veggies. I only like potatoes, green beans, corn, and carrots. I'm not even sure if some of those are vegetables.

"Hey Jo-Jo ready to eat?" I nod my head and lick my lips. She laughs and I smile. I like making people laugh. It's nice to hear it in our family.

"Can you help set up the table in the dining room please?" she asks I nod.

I grab the plates, napkins, forks, spoons, and knives. I go in the dining room to see the best thing ever… SAM'S HERE! I nearly drop the plates. Luckily my uncle grabs them before I do. I run and tackle Sam in a bear hug. We fall of the floor laughing until we hear….

"Hey! What no hug for me?" a familiar voice asks. I turn around to see….

"FINNIE!" I yell as I tackle him too. We all laugh as my aunt comes in.

"So, I see you found your surprises." She says with a smile. I nod and smile too. "Good, well mashed potatoes, fried chicken, and vegetables for dinner. Sorry we couldn't get anything from your district Finnick." My aunt says.

"That's okay, I like trying new things." He says with a smile. My aunt smiles back and puts the food on the table. We all sit down, I sit in between Finnie and Sammy. We pray like always, my uncle says, with the kind of world we live in it's always good to believe in something. Once we're done praying we dig into the yummy food.

"Jo-Jo aren't you going to eat your vegetables?" my aunt says, I realize she asks a lot of questions. I shake my head in response. Both Finnie and Sam know I hate veggies. I only get to talk to Finn once a week, but sometimes that's more than I see Sam.

"But sweetie they're good for you!" she says

"Yeah but they won't be very good for you, or my taste buds."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'll puke!" I say

"Wow Jo-Jo I haven't heard you talk this much since your last phone call with Finnick. "My uncle says. Finn smiles an di do too. It's nice to talk again.

We eat up all our food (except for the veggies) and we go upstairs to play in my 'room'. My room is all different colors. We play games and just mess around. I missed these two. It's even more fun when all of us are together.

"Okay guys, it's time for the boys to leave."

"Awwww" we all say.

"Can't they both just spend the night?" I whine

"Well, I'll have to ask your mom Finnick, and your aunt Sam, but it's alright with me."

"Yay!" we yell. My aunt goes to call Finnie's parents, and Sammy's aunt. She comes back in a couple of minutes later.

"Well it looks like you boys are spending the night!" my aunt says.

"Yes!" we yell and start jumping on my bed. My aunt laughs and leaves the room.

I have a feeling this might be the best night ever.

1. (Demi Lovato, for the love of a daughter)


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares

Chapter 3 Bullies

As soon as I get up I'm being rushed to get ready. My aunt says today I have to go to school. I don't really want to go. But I know I have to. My aunt puts me in some black leggings and a red and white dress, with black shoes.

"Awww, you look adorable!" my aunt says.

I smile. We walk to school and as soon as we get there she turns to me.

"Okay sweetie go on I'll pick you up after school at the square okay?" She asks, I nod. The Square isn't that far away from here. "Kay" she kisses my forehead and leaves.

I walk in to the building silently. All the kids are talking to their friends, but as soon as I start walking down the hallway everything gets quiet. They all look at me. One girl looks at me and glares, she and her little friends whisper and giggle as I pass by, the main girl has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, the others have brown hair, with green eyes. I walk away shyly.

"Hello, you must be Johanna!" A woman who looks to be around the age of 20 says. I nod my head. "Well then, I'll show you to your class room." She takes me to this little room filled with lots of desks and chairs. "This is where you'll spend most of your day, besides lunch, then you'll just follow the teacher to the lunch room okay?" I nod. "Okay, you can put your stuff over there." She points to a locker of sorts. "I have to go. I'll be in the room right next to your class room if you need help with anything. Bye!" She says walking into the other room. I go over to my, I guess locker, and put my backpack in it. I then start walking around the class room. A girl comes in as I'm looking around, she has dark black hair, and green eyes. She's wearing a black skirt, and a long sleeved green and black stripped shirt, a green belt hangs around her waist and a green headband, some green leggings, and black boots. So she has quite a bit of money too.

"Hey you're new aren't you?" she asks I nod.

"You're the only 4 year old who gets to be with the 5 year olds right?" She asks, I nod again.

"Do you talk?" I shrug, sometimes I do, sometimes I don't, I prefer not to though.

"Okay, well I'm Danikah, but you can call me Dani." "Will you at least tell me your name?"

"Johanna" I whisper so low I'm surprised she could hear it.

"Johanna, pretty name!" she says.

"Thanks." I say.

"Well I need to go, I'll talk to you later!" she says as she walks out of the room. Why was she in here anyway?

Soon a lot of kids start walking into the room. I watch as all the kids start sitting down at desks, while I just stand there. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. A girl who looks like she's about 35 comes into the classroom. _She must be the teacher. _I think to myself.

"Why hello there!" the teacher says as she sees me.

"Class this is Johanna, she's new here so I want y'all to treat her nice." She says warningly. "Johanna could you please tell us about yourself?" I nod and step in front of the class room."Okay start when you're ready." She says.

"Um hi, I'm Johanna Mason I-" I'm cut off by a boy asking

"Wait you're Blake Mason's daughter? So you're dads a victor?" he asks.

"Yes, as I was saying, I live in the Victors Village, with my aunt and uncle an-" I'm cut off again,

"Why don't you live with your dad?" a girl asks.

"I just don't, my aunt and uncle don't think it's safe for me to live with my dad." I say.

"Okay, thank you Johanna, now please take your seat." The teacher instructs sounding like she really doesn't want to hear the rest of what I was about to say.

I sit down next to a boy with spikey blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi." He whispers as the teacher starts talking.

"Hi." I say back wanting that to be the end of our conversation. But of course it couldn't.

"I'm blade." He says.

"I'm Johanna."

"Cool name."

"Thanks, your name is cool too." He smiles.

"Want to be friends?" I nod.

He smiles again and we turn our attention back to the teacher. After class there's lunch. I walk into the lunch room, and the smell of beef stew hits me and I smile. I haven't had that in a while. I get my tray and put a little bit of food on it. I walk to the middle of the little lunch room to see where would be a good place to sit. It's really crowded since there are so many kids. As I'm looking I see three hands waving me over, but they're all at different tables.

I sit at an empty table and soon enough the three hands come and join me.

"Did you not see me?" Dani questions.

"I did but, too many people wanted me to sit by them." I say as the other two come up.

"Can I sit here?" Blade asks I nod. He smiles and does.

"What about me?! I've been your friend for forever and I can't sit down?" Sam asks, I laugh,

"Of course you can sit down Sammy, you too Dani." I say. They both sit down.

"Oh look it's the new girl, and her little friends!" The blonde girl from earlier teases.

"Stacey leave us alone!" Dani yells.

"Or what?!" Stacey yells back.

"Or I'll tell my dad, and you'll be in a lot of trouble." Blade threatens, she thinks about this for a minute.

"Fine! You win this time! But I'll get you later!" she glares at me and walks off.

Sam rolls his eyes.

"Why does that scare her? What does your dad do? " I ask Blade.

"He works for the Capitol, forgot what he does though."

"But, a lot of people work for the Capitol, couldn't you have just said something about one of your dad's friends or something? Why does he scare her so much?"

"I don't know, he just does." He shrugs.

We eat the rest of our lunch in silence and then we have to back to class. After school I'm being pushed against the wall.

"You better not try anything! You may have made friends with Peacekeeper dude but that doesn't mean you're going to get away with everything!" Stacey threatens. She walks off and I just stand there dumbly until more kids pass me and I start walking outside.

"Hey!" Sam says catching up to me.

"Hi." I say glumly.

"What's wrong?" he asks

"Stacey was being mean to me." I mumble.

"Don't listen to her, she's just mean!" he says.

Blade and Dani come and join us too.

"Hey!" Dani says.

"Hi." I whisper.

"What's wrong?" Blade asks.

"Stacey was being mean again." Sam says.

"Hey don't let that get to you okay? She's just a bully!" he says,

"Great, I have a bully on the first day." I say.

"Hey, she bullies everyone, doesn't mean she ever goes far."

"But she seems to hate me more than everyone else." I say.

"It'll be okay I promise!" Blade says hugging me. I smile for his sake.

We walk to the square and then go our separate ways. My aunt is already there waiting for me.

"So how was your first day?" she asks.

"Well I made some new friends!" I say.

"That's great sweetie!" she says.

"But I do have a new bully." I say depressed.

"Aw it's okay, it'll pass I'm sure!" She says, I smile.

The next day the bullying gets worse. I walk in to find everyone laughing at me and posters of me everywhere, they're of me with a bunny body. How did she even make these?! I start crying and they just seem to laugh louder. I run off into the girl's bathroom and lock myself in and cry even more. I don't come out for at least an hour, until Dani comes in and tries to drag me out.

"Go away!" I say.

"Jo come on! It's not that big of a deal!" she whines.

"Not for you! You didn't have pictures of you all over the school!" I say.

"No, but I have been bullied by her quite a few times!" she says.

"It doesn't matter, no one cares! So I'm not coming out!" I say.

"Well I care! And so does Sam and Blade! They almost got in a fight with Stacey!" she says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes" she says

I give up the fight, if a person I just met and the person I barely see stands up for me, then I shouldn't hide while other people go out and save me, that's not what Masons do. So I unlock the bathroom and step out. Dani hugs me.

"Thank goodness!" she says, I laugh. We walk to class but as soon as I reach the door I stop.

"come on!" she says and holds out her hand I smile and take it.

We walk into class and all eyes are on me. I walk to my seat next to Blade and burry my face in my arms.

"Hey nice to see you again." Blade says smiling, I smile back.

Right after school the whispering starts, and this time I know who they're talking about, me. I ignore them and walk outside. My aunt said she would pick me up at the school today so I just sit down under a tree. I go through my bag till I find what I'm looking for. A locket. But it's not just any old locket, it was my mothers. I look at the picture of her. It makes me smile until I come back to reality and realize she's gone. I'm about to put the locket up when it's snatched away from me.

"What are you doing with this ugly thing, oh wait I know because y'all have the same thing in common, y'all are both ugly!" Stacey says, her and her little "crew" start laughing and I try and take it back.

"It was my mothers!" I say a little mad when she jerks away so I can't get it.

"Oh no, you aren't getting this back!" she says.

"But it's mine!" I say.

"No! It's your mothers!" she mocks. "You won't be getting this back any time soon!" she says and pushes me.

"Stop!" I say as she pushes me again and again.

"Huh, what you gunna do about it, huh?" she pushes me again, I keep backing up. She pushes me one last time and this time I do fall and I hit my head on something hard. I feel the red liquid down my neck. I hear screaming and shouts. I hear someone come over and yell at Stacey.

I feel someone pick my head up and tears on my face.

"please don't leave us! Please!" I hear my Aunts voice and then I can't hear anything, I can't feel anything. I'm in a world with no pain, and I don't want to wake up. It's dark, but calm. I can't see anything, but I rather that than to wake up and see all the kids laughing at me again. I then see a light, and myself. I walk towards it and I see my mom. I run to her.

"Mommy!" I say jumping into her arms.

"Hey sweetie! Listen we don't have much time."

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because sweetie, we just don't. I want you to do something for me though." She says

"What?"

"I want you to promise me that no matter what you they say, you will always be strong."

"I will, I promise." I say the light start going away and so does my mom.

"What's happening?" I ask.

"It's time to go, but I'll see you some other day."

"Wait! Why did you leave? Where am I going? When will I see you again? Mommy!?" I start rambling.

"Goodbye sweetie!" she says sounding like a ghost. Then she fades away and brought back into the cruel world they call Panem.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes! Also sorry if she seems older than she is. Reviews are very much appreciated! Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3: Bullies

Chapter 3 Bullies

As soon as I get up I'm being rushed to get ready. My aunt says today I have to go to school. I don't really want to go. But I know I have to. My aunt puts me in some black leggings and a red and white dress, with black shoes.

"Awww, you look adorable!" my aunt says.

I smile. We walk to school and as soon as we get there she turns to me.

"Okay sweetie go on I'll pick you up after school at the square okay?" She asks, I nod. The Square isn't that far away from here. "Kay" she kisses my forehead and leaves.

I walk in to the building silently. All the kids are talking to their friends, but as soon as I start walking down the hallway everything gets quiet. They all look at me. One girl looks at me and glares, she and her little friends whisper and giggle as I pass by, the main girl has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, the others have brown hair, with green eyes. I walk away shyly.

"Hello, you must be Johanna!" A woman who looks to be around the age of 20 says. I nod my head. "Well then, I'll show you to your class room." She takes me to this little room filled with lots of desks and chairs. "This is where you'll spend most of your day, besides lunch, then you'll just follow the teacher to the lunch room okay?" I nod. "Okay, you can put your stuff over there." She points to a locker of sorts. "I have to go. I'll be in the room right next to your class room if you need help with anything. Bye!" She says walking into the other room. I go over to my, I guess locker, and put my backpack in it. I then start walking around the class room. A girl comes in as I'm looking around, she has dark black hair, and green eyes. She's wearing a black skirt, and a long sleeved green and black stripped shirt, a green belt hangs around her waist and a green headband, some green leggings, and black boots. So she has quite a bit of money too.

"Hey you're new aren't you?" she asks I nod.

"You're the only 4 year old who gets to be with the 5 year olds right?" She asks, I nod again.

"Do you talk?" I shrug, sometimes I do, sometimes I don't, I prefer not to though.

"Okay, well I'm Danikah, but you can call me Dani." "Will you at least tell me your name?"

"Johanna" I whisper so low I'm surprised she could hear it.

"Johanna, pretty name!" she says.

"Thanks." I say.

"Well I need to go, I'll talk to you later!" she says as she walks out of the room. Why was she in here anyway?

Soon a lot of kids start walking into the room. I watch as all the kids start sitting down at desks, while I just stand there. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. A girl who looks like she's about 35 comes into the classroom. _She must be the teacher. _I think to myself.

"Why hello there!" the teacher says as she sees me.

"Class this is Johanna, she's new here so I want y'all to treat her nice." She says warningly. "Johanna could you please tell us about yourself?" I nod and step in front of the class room."Okay start when you're ready." She says.

"Um hi, I'm Johanna Mason I-" I'm cut off by a boy asking

"Wait you're Blake Mason's daughter? So you're dads a victor?" he asks.

"Yes, as I was saying, I live in the Victors Village, with my aunt and uncle an-" I'm cut off again,

"Why don't you live with your dad?" a girl asks.

"I just don't, my aunt and uncle don't think it's safe for me to live with my dad." I say.

"Okay, thank you Johanna, now please take your seat." The teacher instructs sounding like she really doesn't want to hear the rest of what I was about to say.

I sit down next to a boy with spikey blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi." He whispers as the teacher starts talking.

"Hi." I say back wanting that to be the end of our conversation. But of course it couldn't.

"I'm blade." He says.

"I'm Johanna."

"Cool name."

"Thanks, your name is cool too." He smiles.

"Want to be friends?" I nod.

He smiles again and we turn our attention back to the teacher. After class there's lunch. I walk into the lunch room, and the smell of beef stew hits me and I smile. I haven't had that in a while. I get my tray and put a little bit of food on it. I walk to the middle of the little lunch room to see where would be a good place to sit. It's really crowded since there are so many kids. As I'm looking I see three hands waving me over, but they're all at different tables.

I sit at an empty table and soon enough the three hands come and join me.

"Did you not see me?" Dani questions.

"I did but, too many people wanted me to sit by them." I say as the other two come up.

"Can I sit here?" Blade asks I nod. He smiles and does.

"What about me?! I've been your friend for forever and I can't sit down?" Sam asks, I laugh,

"Of course you can sit down Sammy, you too Dani." I say. They both sit down.

"Oh look it's the new girl, and her little friends!" The blonde girl from earlier teases.

"Stacey leave us alone!" Dani yells.

"Or what?!" Stacey yells back.

"Or I'll tell my dad, and you'll be in a lot of trouble." Blade threatens, she thinks about this for a minute.

"Fine! You win this time! But I'll get you later!" she glares at me and walks off.

Sam rolls his eyes.

"Why does that scare her? What does your dad do? " I ask Blade.

"He works for the Capitol, forgot what he does though."

"But, a lot of people work for the Capitol, couldn't you have just said something about one of your dad's friends or something? Why does he scare her so much?"

"I don't know, he just does." He shrugs.

We eat the rest of our lunch in silence and then we have to back to class. After school I'm being pushed against the wall.

"You better not try anything! You may have made friends with Peacekeeper dude but that doesn't mean you're going to get away with everything!" Stacey threatens. She walks off and I just stand there dumbly until more kids pass me and I start walking outside.

"Hey!" Sam says catching up to me.

"Hi." I say glumly.

"What's wrong?" he asks

"Stacey was being mean to me." I mumble.

"Don't listen to her, she's just mean!" he says.

Blade and Dani come and join us too.

"Hey!" Dani says.

"Hi." I whisper.

"What's wrong?" Blade asks.

"Stacey was being mean again." Sam says.

"Hey don't let that get to you okay? She's just a bully!" he says,

"Great, I have a bully on the first day." I say.

"Hey, she bullies everyone, doesn't mean she ever goes far."

"But she seems to hate me more than everyone else." I say.

"It'll be okay I promise!" Blade says hugging me. I smile for his sake.

We walk to the square and then go our separate ways. My aunt is already there waiting for me.

"So how was your first day?" she asks.

"Well I made some new friends!" I say.

"That's great sweetie!" she says.

"But I do have a new bully." I say depressed.

"Aw it's okay, it'll pass I'm sure!" She says, I smile.

The next day the bullying gets worse. I walk in to find everyone laughing at me and posters of me everywhere, they're of me with a bunny body. How did she even make these?! I start crying and they just seem to laugh louder. I run off into the girl's bathroom and lock myself in and cry even more. I don't come out for at least an hour, until Dani comes in and tries to drag me out.

"Go away!" I say.

"Jo come on! It's not that big of a deal!" she whines.

"Not for you! You didn't have pictures of you all over the school!" I say.

"No, but I have been bullied by her quite a few times!" she says.

"It doesn't matter, no one cares! So I'm not coming out!" I say.

"Well I care! And so does Sam and Blade! They almost got in a fight with Stacey!" she says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes" she says

I give up the fight, if a person I just met and the person I barely see stands up for me, then I shouldn't hide while other people go out and save me, that's not what Masons do. So I unlock the bathroom and step out. Dani hugs me.

"Thank goodness!" she says, I laugh. We walk to class but as soon as I reach the door I stop.

"come on!" she says and holds out her hand I smile and take it.

We walk into class and all eyes are on me. I walk to my seat next to Blade and burry my face in my arms.

"Hey nice to see you again." Blade says smiling, I smile back.

Right after school the whispering starts, and this time I know who they're talking about, me. I ignore them and walk outside. My aunt said she would pick me up at the school today so I just sit down under a tree. I go through my bag till I find what I'm looking for. A locket. But it's not just any old locket, it was my mothers. I look at the picture of her. It makes me smile until I come back to reality and realize she's gone. I'm about to put the locket up when it's snatched away from me.

"What are you doing with this ugly thing, oh wait I know because y'all have the same thing in common, y'all are both ugly!" Stacey says, her and her little "crew" start laughing and I try and take it back.

"It was my mothers!" I say a little mad when she jerks away so I can't get it.

"Oh no, you aren't getting this back!" she says.

"But it's mine!" I say.

"No! It's your mothers!" she mocks. "You won't be getting this back any time soon!" she says and pushes me.

"Stop!" I say as she pushes me again and again.

"Huh, what you gunna do about it, huh?" she pushes me again, I keep backing up. She pushes me one last time and this time I do fall and I hit my head on something hard. I feel the red liquid down my neck. I hear screaming and shouts. I hear someone come over and yell at Stacey.

I feel someone pick my head up and tears on my face.

"please don't leave us! Please!" I hear my Aunts voice and then I can't hear anything, I can't feel anything. I'm in a world with no pain, and I don't want to wake up. It's dark, but calm. I can't see anything, but I rather that than to wake up and see all the kids laughing at me again. I then see a light, and myself. I walk towards it and I see my mom. I run to her.

"Mommy!" I say jumping into her arms.

"Hey sweetie! Listen we don't have much time."

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because sweetie, we just don't. I want you to do something for me though." She says

"What?"

"I want you to promise me that no matter what you they say, you will always be strong."

"I will, I promise." I say the light start going away and so does my mom.

"What's happening?" I ask.

"It's time to go, but I'll see you some other day."

"Wait! Why did you leave? Where am I going? When will I see you again? Mommy!?" I start rambling.

"Goodbye sweetie!" she says sounding like a ghost. Then she fades away and brought back into the cruel world they call Panem.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes! Also sorry if she seems older than she is. Reviews are very much appreciated! Bye! **


	4. Chapter 4: Remeber

I wake up to bright white lights blinding me once again. I look up a little and groan when I do because of the pain in my head.

"She's awake!" A doctor says. They rush over to me. They start asking questions like: "What happened?" "What do you remember?" "Who pushed you?" "How do you feel?" I answer them all truthfully:

"A girl pushed me." "I was walking out of the school and she just kept pushing me till I fell and hit my head." "A girl named Stacey." "My head hurts." They write down my answers and head out, only one doctor stays.

"Okay, now how does your head feel?" He asks.

"I told you, it hurts." I say, not in a harsh way though.

"I mean, how does it hurt? Like a headache? Or like you bumped your head?"

"It all feels the same to me." I say.

He sighs. "Okay, let me check and make sure there's nothing to worry about."

He does some x-rays, and then decides I'm okay, it's nothing serious. He gives me an icepack and I put in on my head. He lets me rest for a while. As soon as the pain in my head starts to disappear I sit up a little. The doctor comes over to my bed and brings in my Uncle Eathan.

"Okay Johanna, do you remember who this is?"

"Yes, that's my uncle."

"Okay, how about this, do you remember him?" He shows me a picture of Sam.

"Yes that's Sammy!" I say pointing at the picture.

"Good, good, now could you tell me who this is?" He shows me a picture of a girl, I don't recognize.

"Um, it's a girl…I don't know her." I say. The doctor looks at me concerned.

"What?! Did I get it wrong?!" a tear slides down my cheek "I'm sorry!" I say, he must hate me now.

"No, no! You got it right! It is a girl!" He says, I dry my eyes. "I'm just going to go in here for a minute okay?" I nod once, and he steps out of the room. A nurse then comes in.

"Hey sweetie, you alright?" She asks.

"Yes. I'm kind of hungry though." I say.

"Well that's not a surprise you've been asleep for almost a whole day now." She says giving me a tray of food.

"I have been?" I ask, it didn't feel that long, then again, I don't remember ever falling asleep.

"Yep, we've been waiting for you to wake up."

I start eating my food, a little bit at a time. I finish in about ten minutes and I'm given a drink. Once I'm done with everything the nurse takes it and walks out of the room to put it all up. The doctor comes back into my room and says:

"You have some visitors." My Aunt, and Sam come into the room.

Aunt Bella starts crying as soon as she sees me. She comes and kneels down beside the bed I'm on. She just starts sobbing while holding my hand.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I ask. She dries her tears.

"Nothing sweetie! Nothing at all!" She says letting out a little laugh.

"Where's Blade? And Dani?!" I ask looking around for them. The doctor makes me lay back down, and tells me to stop shaking my head.

"We just put stiches in, you can't move your head around too much." He says.

"Okay, but where are my friends?"

"They're fine, they're in the waiting room right now." My aunt says.

"Can they come in?" I ask.

"Uh…" I look at the doctor with pleading eyes. He sighs. "Okay, but not too much moving!" I nod once and he goes out to get them. When they walk in they run over to my bed.

"Johanna!" Dani screams. "You're okay!" She says hugging me tightly.

"Well you're about to squeeze me to death!" I say laughing a little.

"Oh, sorry!" She says laughing as well.

"I'm glad you're okay." Blade says from behind her. I smile at him and he returns it.

"You scared us!" My aunt says.

"I know, I'm sorry." I say.

"No, there's nothing to be sorry about." She says hugging me.

"How did it happen anyway? Like, why was she pushing you?" Dani asks. I think about this for a moment. Then I remember.

"The locket!" I say I try getting up, but the nurses come and make me lay back down. Right, I'm not supposed to move.

"What locket?" Dani questions. I have to think about this as well. All I remember about the locket was that someone important gave it to me. I don't remember who though.

"It was a locket I had in my backpack, Stacey took it. That's why she was pushing me, I was trying to take it back. But she kept pushing me away. "

"Why did you want it anyway? I mean it's just an old locket." She says.

"I know but, it belonged to someone important."

"Who?"

"I don't know..." I say.

"We'll look around for it okay?" My aunt says, I forgot she was in the room. I just can't stop forgetting things can I?

"Okay." I say back.

The rest of the day goes by quickly, nothing really happens. I spend time talking to Dani, Sam, and Blade. Dani, and Blade spend a lot of time talking with each other. Sam talks to me though. It's always been that way, no matter what, Sam has always been there. Maybe that's why we're so close. When night time comes, almost everyone leaves. Sam's parents went out tonight but will be home soon. Dani has to go home because tomorrows she has to go to school. And Blade has to go for the same reason. My aunt and Uncle stay though.

"Okay, sweetie it's time to go to sleep." My aunt says. She pulls the blanket up to my shoulders and kisses the top of my head.

"When can we go home aunt Bella?" I ask.

"In a couple of days, the doctors said you could go home. But you'll still have to be really careful and you won't be able to go to school for a couple of days, but other than that, things will go back to the way they were." She says smiling. I smile too.

"Bella, can I go to a new school?" I ask.

"Why sweetie?"

"I don't like my school. The people there don't like me either. They laugh at me, and say mean things. And Stacey is the reason we're here, she pushed me till I fell." I say.

"Aw sweetie, well we can't go to a new school, there aren't anymore in District 7, and we're lucky we even get to go to the Capitol some times, so we can't just move you to a new school outside of the district. But I promise, if this stuff doesn't stop, we'll try figure something else out, okay?" I smile and nod. "Kay, now, get some sleep." She kisses my head again, and goes to lay on this little couch in the corner.

I close my eyes and drift off into sleep. In my dream, no _nightmare._ I'm older, and in dark hallway, I hear Sam, Dani, Blade, and Finnie screaming for help. I try to run after them but I can't. The hallway keeps going and going. It never stops. I can't reach them, and I'm starting to get really tired. I fall to the floor. I hear my friend's screams. But there's nothing I can do.

"Well, well, well" I hear a familiar voice say. Stacey. I look up at her smirking face.

"What do you want Stacey?" I ask, glaring at her.

"Oh, nothing really, I'm only here to see you struggle." She says.

"Why do you hate me so much!?" I scream at her.

"I can't answer that, only Stacey can."

"You are Stacey!"

"No, I'm just your imagination. I can't answer your questions because I am you."

"Then why won't you just go away?!" I scream, I can't take this anymore. I can't even have peace when I'm asleep.

"I don't control your mind, or your dreams. You do."

"But you said you are me!"

"I am, I'm your imagination, but you're the one controlling me. You have the power to stop this."

"But how?" I sound desperate now.

"Just, _wake up…." _Her voice becomes a faint whisper as she disappears. I gasp as I sit straight up in the hospital bed. My Aunt sits up as soon as I do. She comes over to my bed and sits beside me. I'm crying by the time she does.

"Hey what's wrong?!" She asks hugging me.

"Stacey, me, nightmare" I manage to get out as I sob.

"Ssshhh" She whispers. I calm down a little after that.

"Can you sing?" I ask. She nods.

"Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part Baby of mine." She sings. That song, it's so familiar.

I sing along to the song smiling and so does she. "Sweet as can be, baby of mine." We sing the last few words.

"Okay, now, do you think you can go back to sleep?" _No,_ I think to myself. But I smile and nod anyway. She kisses me goodnight and goes to lay back down. I lay in the hospital bed and play with this teddy bear someone got me. After a while I fall into a dreamless sleep with the bear in my arms.

A couple of days later the doctors say we can go home and that's what we do. As soon as we get back to the victors village, people crowd our house asking if I'm okay, and delivering flowers. But as the days go on, less people show, and soon everyone forgets what happened. The first day my aunt says I have to go back to school, I panic. I don't want to back to that prison! I tried hiding from everyone, but I got hungry and bored far too fast and eventually gave up and came out of my hiding place. Then I tried running away. My plan was simple, grab some food, and water, and go live in the tree house my dad -or ex dad I guess- made me and my little brother when we were younger, it just so happened to be in the woods near our house. Anyway, I was going to stay there until school was out, but my Uncle knew where the tree house was and made me come back home. I tried everything from faking I was sick, to trying to throw my school stuff away,(Pencils, paper, etc.) thinking that since I wouldn't have any supplies I couldn't go. But no! The teacher apparently has supplies at school! (Not very much but enough for me) Some teacher she is! I finally came to the conclusion that there was nothing I could do, no matter how much I hated the place, I was going back to that prison they call a school.

The next day my aunt got me up early and made me get dressed. I tried to stall her, like hanging on her legs so she couldn't move, and just plainly screaming so she wouldn't open the door. After a while though, my arms gave out, and my throat stared to hurt a little, so I had to give up. I knew we were at least going to be late. And sure enough, I was 30 minutes late to school. My aunt looked a little mad but I got out with a smirk on my face. I went into the building and into my classroom. I walk in and all eyes are on me. Stacey glares at me, and the other students look shocked to see me back.

"Ahh, miss Mason, good to see you here." The teacher says I take my seat beside Blade. He looks over at me and smiles and I return it. We do our work in silence until lunch comes.

We sit at –I guess you could say _our_ table- and eat our lunch. Little conversation was made, we talked about what what's been going on lately. But nothing really important, funny, or interesting came up. I was about to tell them about my many different ideas on how to never come back to this school again (and how they failed miserably) but lunch was over and so we had to go back to class. When we walked into the class room we got glares from some of Stacey's 'friends', but nothing from Stacey, at least not until school ended. It was when I was walking out of the building and heading over to my aunt's car that was parked outside. I was just about to reach the car when _she_ called my name.

"Mason!" I turn around to see her coming over.

"Yes?" I ask clearly annoyed, she smirked at my annoyance and threw something at me. It landed on the ground so I picked it up. It was the locket.

"I don't want to be seen with that hideous thing!" She says in disgust. "You can have it!" She then turns around and walks off. I stare at the locket in shock. I never thought I would get it back. I hop into my aunt's car.

"So did you have a good day?" She asks.

"Actually it wasn't bad." I say.

"Well that's good!" She says smiling. I smile to.

I decide to go ahead and open the locket, I know the person who was –or is- important to me, their photo is in it. Once I open it I see someone I didn't think I would ever see again. The girl the doctor showed me. The girl I didn't recognize. The girl I didn't know the name of. The girl that's the most important to me, is the girl I don't remember.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for reading! Sorry it took me so long to update! But I hope you liked it! Sorry if she seems older than she really is! Also sorry for any grammar mistakes! Reviews are very much appreciated! Bye! **


End file.
